Stormshend v Smith (626KY) SPC
Petty Court of Stromgarde Thane Everen Corelas 1 March, 626KY Stormshend v Smith Parties waive trial by jury - Foreign Crime Heard in Stromgarde Court - Raiding - Homicide - False Imprisonment - Kidnapping - Conspiring to Petty Treason - No Private Vengeance Corelas, E.: This matter is not so clear cut as one may hope. There are few witnesses presented, and the story they paint is not that of a raider, but rather of a legitimate action caused by a grievous imprisonment. All men have a duty to themselves, to their King, and to whatever faith they may follow to seek to act righteously, and in seeking to end what he believed to be torture, Lord Galmone Smith acted on this duty. In this, I can find no fault for the ensuing violence on his capture and imprisonment, especially as he freely surrendered his hostage. Lord Galmone pled guilty to all charges. I am not, however, obliged to accept that plea. The journal that was provided has no bearing on the raid itself. It provides proof only of subsequent collaboration by a man who had been imprisoned by his liege. This is itself a grave offence, and one traditionally punished most severely. On the matter of the raiding and the subsequent deaths, I declare you, Lord Smith, to be innocent. This attack has none of the characteristics of a raid. It is regrettable when countrymen turn on one another, but that does not in and of itself constitute raiding. Though the numbers were sufficient, the intent was lacking. No evidence has been presented of pillage, of rape, or even of the intent for these acts - only that the intent was the rescue of Lord Smith. On the matter of the Duchess's wounding, I must also find you innocent, due to the lack of any direct involvement in her being burned, and the circumstances thereof. However, on the count of conspiring against your liege, the Lord Ferenold Stormshend and by extension, against the greater Kingdom of Gilneas, I must agree with your plea. On this, you are guilty. Your conspiracy may have begun after the grievous imprisonment. I do not know, as you did not take your opportunity to speak in your defence. But, whether it predates this imprisonment or not is irrelevant. You have clearly conspired against your liege, and in the process in fact delivered certain objects to foreigners. Accordingly, I order that all of your lands and chattels be surrendered to King Genn of the House of Greymane, King of Gilneas and of the Worgen. However, given the circumstances of your conspiring, I do not impose the traditional penalty of full outlawry. Instead, you will suffer lesser outlawry for a period of two years and be stripped of your title - providing that King Greymane finds this agreeable. You may remain in your homeland freely, save you will lack the protections of law afforded to all good and honest men. The matter is resolved. I leave it to Lord Ferenold Stormshend to affect the seizure of lands and chattels. Category:Judicial Decisions Category:Laws of Gilneas Category:Laws of Arathor